


Wait, Which One is an Excellency?

by onecent



Series: Winterhawk Week 2016 [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecent/pseuds/onecent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa's a king, right? And that means he has the power to dub people as knights and stuff, right? Do you think he can make people lords? Wouldn't that just be so awesome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Which One is an Excellency?

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be considered as a follow-up to [Just Chillin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6926290), the first work in this series, though it was not originally written as such.
> 
> I had something else originally written for the prompt today, but I didn't feel comfortable with it and it was making me feel pretty anxious. So in a fit of panic I wrote this instead. It doesn't exactly match the prompt, but hopefully you all enjoy it anyway.

“Hey T’Challa,” Clint says, jumping up on the counter in his science lab and biting into an apple. Bucky leans up next to him with a small smile on his face. “You’re a king, right?”

T’Challa side-eyes them. “That fact has been established numerous times, yes.”

“So you’ve got all sorts of kingly powers and stuff, right?”

“I’m not entirely certain what you mean by that and I am not really sure I want to know.” T’Challa leans over a large glowing machine and starts to tinker with something inside.

“Can you make us lords?”

T’Challa glances up at Clint, who is still eating his apple with Bucky leaning up next to him. They both look completely serious. “My system of government does not really work that way…”

“Actually, I want to be an earl, and Bucky here wants to be a duke. We don’t much care if we get land, but we figure the titles will be fun.”

“You seem to be operating under the assumption that Wakanda is structured like the European nations that you have learned about in your sadly lacking history classes.” T’Challa grunts and twists something inside the machine free. He pulls it out and sets it on the table next to him. “What you are suggesting is not possible for many reasons.”

“Okay, but hear me out,” Clint says, holding up his free hand while taking another bite of apple. “Lords Barnes and Barton, Avengers and peacemakers.”

T’Challa sighs loudly. “You will continue to bother me until I do something about this, aren’t you?”

“Oh definitely.”

“Fine, then. I now...proclaim?”

“Dub. You have to dub lords and knights.”

“Fine. I dub you Lord Barton and I dub you Lord Barnes.” T’Challa waved his hands in the air. “Now go away.”

Clint hops off the counter. “This way, Sir Barnes,” he says, grinning wickedly.

“Thank you, Sir Barton.” Bucky saunters away with Clint tailing him.

T’Challa watches them go. “Sweet father,” he whispers to the empty lab, “I pray that I do not regret that.”

\----------

“Okay, this has gone too far!” Steve stands up and holds his arms out to stop the sword fight going on over his head. “Get off the couch, both of you.”

“You can’t order me around,” Clint says, crossing his arms. One of the feathers on his hat flops forward into his face, and he blows it out with a big huff. “I’m an earl. Bow to me, peasant.”

Steve turns to Bucky. “Please. Make it stop.”

Bucky grins back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my god.” Steve runs his hands down his face. “I’m going to go talk to T’Challa and get this mess figured out. Try not to break anything while I’m gone.”

The door flies open and Sam storms in, glaring at Clint and Bucky. “All right, that’s it, I’m calling an end to this mess right now.”

“You can’t,” Clint says again. 

“Oh can’t I?” Sam pulls out a piece of paper with a scribbled message recognizably signed by T’Challa. “I’m officially a lesser prince of the region, and I’m ordering you to stop.”

Clint jumps down from the couch and goes to grab the paper. “It looks legit,” he tells Bucky.

Bucky sighs and flops down onto the couch. His own large hat pushes down into his eyes until he props it back up. “So what does this mean?”

“No more sword fights in common areas, no more making people bow down to you or follow you around,” Sam says.

“No more making out in front of everyone,” Steve adds quietly.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Aww. That takes away all our new hobbies!” Clint groans.

Bucky shoots him a sidelong glance. “Well, not all of them. They didn’t put any bans on private spaces.”

Clint smirks back and stands up. “Then what are we waiting for? Lead on, your grace!”

“Excuse me, I’m the duke. I outrank you,” Bucky says, standing himself and coming up close to Clint. “You have to listen to me now.”

“Okay, new rule,” Sam says, rolling his eyes. “No flirting in front of everyone either.”

“Thank you.” Steve looks to Sam gratefully.

Clint turns so he’s standing next to Bucky and looks over at Sam appraisingly. “You know, if you’re a prince now, you can join us when we swordfight. And I guess Steve can come, since he’s probably about at knight-rank. Though he did abandon his post, so he’s a disgraced knight...ooh, that’s interesting.”

“Maybe later,” Bucky says. He tucks his sword under his arm and tugs at Clint. “I think if we don’t leave soon, though, I might not be the only one missing an arm.”

“Just think about it!” Clint calls out as he and Bucky leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [girlouttaplace](http://girlouttaplace.tumblr.com).
> 
> Next up, the college fic, posted by [ottobarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ottobarnes/pseuds/ottobarnes).


End file.
